


In which Shawn attempts to deputize Carlton

by beggar_always



Category: Psych
Genre: Comment Fic, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well howdy there, Binky!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Shawn attempts to deputize Carlton

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as comment!fic on my LJ. For verav's prompt: _"Shawn/Lassiter, sheriffs badge, Binky."_ Takes place not long after "High Noon-ish" (4x03).

Carlton walked into his apartment and paused. Somehow, he wasn't really all that surprised to see Shawn with his feet propped up on the dining room table. The cowboy hat wasn't even all that surprising, nor was the leather vest with the Sheriff's badge still attached. (Shawn had been working the items into his outfit every day for the past week since they closed the case on Old Sonora.) What _was_ a bit surprising (and made Carlton's blood run south) was the lack of any other articles of clothing on Shawn's body. The younger man was smirking at him as Carlton very slowly took off his suit jacket and draped it over the nearest armchair.

"Well howdy there, Binky!" he drawled as he let his feet drop to the floor. Lassiter swallowed heavily. He'd been wrong when he'd assumed Shawn wasn't wearing anything but the vest and the hat. The gun belt hung low on Shawn's bare hips as his stood. "The cows beat you home." Carlton blinked at him before his eyes wandered below the belt.

"Huh?" he grunted absently, staring at what definitely looked like a bottle of lube tucked into the gun holster. Carlton shook himself and turned his focus back to Shawn's grinning face. The grin disappeared as Shawn's expression turned suspiciously serious.

"I was gonna deputize ya..." The detective watched in interest as Shawn pulled a silver badge from the holster. "...but if yer gonna be late..." Shawn apparently couldn't keep in a small smile as he swaggered toward Lassiter. "Well, I suppose we can let it slide just this once." Carlton looked down to watch as Shawn reached out to pin the star to Carlton's dress shirt.

As much as the detective wanted to let Shawn continue with the roleplay, his pants were really becoming way too tight and all his patience was quickly fleeing toward the window. He reached out and grabbed Shawn by the vest, kissing him fiercely and not caring that he'd knocked the hat from Shawn's head.

Shawn pressed in close to him and Carlton groaned, his mouth falling open to Shawn's invading tongue. They managed to move a few feet to the left until they found the couch, Carlton sinking down onto it as Shawn knelt on the floor and insinuated his way between his legs. His fingers immediately began tugging on the buttons of Lassiter's shirt. After the third button slid open, he pulled back slightly with a frown and Carlton grunting in annoyance at the end of the kiss.

"Your badge is gonna fall off," Shawn murmured. Carlton looked down to see the badge was barely hanging onto the shirt. He reached down and grabbed it, yanking it off completely.

"We don't need no stinkin' badges," he said with a grin as he tossed the badge away and reached for Shawn again. Shawn stopped fiddling with the fourth button and pulled back from the other man's reach.

"Please tell me you did _not_ just go there," he groaned. Carlton frowned and tried reaching for him again.

"I had to, Shawn. It was right there." Shawn leaned back further.

"True; but there are lines, Lassie. Lines mortal men just aren't meant to cross." Carlton rolled his eyes. "You can't just..MMPH!" Kissing Shawn was always the easiest way to get him to shut up.

Although, it wasn't always a foolproof plan.

"Binky..." Shawn gasped against his lips. "You want a quick draw or a standoff?" That made Carlton sit back as he gaped at Shawn.

"I'm not even going to pretend I know what the hell you're talking about, Spencer. But I swear to god if you call me 'Binky' one more time..." Shawn was grinning as he pulled the bottle of lube from the holster.

"You'll shoot me..._Binky_?"

/end


End file.
